Heart Throb
by Jacob's Reneesme
Summary: Kagome finally gets asked out by the heart throb of the school, when her best friend gets shot! Is it the one who wants her for himself...or someone else entirely! Who is it! R & R Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Heart Throb

Written by: Naraku's Gurl2

A/N:: This is Narakus Gurl2 and first, I would like to thank Sanguinea and Devilboxers for helping me with this story because I couldn't have done it without them...and secondly, I would like to say (gets on her knees to beg) please, please, please, please review!!!!!! I will have it updated when I get five reviews!!! Thank you and have a fantas-tiri-fic day!!!!

(Sanguinea's word...I claim all!!!!! Mwuahhahahaahah!!...looks around sheepishly...no one was even listening...sob...)

Naraku's Gurl2: Freak...nah, I'm just kidding...you know I love you...all of you!! Except the one who wants to hug everyone and dress up in a purple dinosaur costume...that one's creepy. ;-)

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank ya much!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately...I have stolen Naraku for my own evil purposes...and I think Sanguinea has captured Sesshomaru...so those two are off limits...(sees lawyers coming) No, of course I don't own them, what kind of person do you think I am?! Geez...people these days.(shakes head sadly)

Chapter 1: Bang! A Date with who?

It was a bright spring day at Shikon High school in Tokyo, Japan. The people were going from class to class. People were talking especially our friends Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya.

"Hey Kags, what's going on?" Sango said, running up to her friend. She was a senior. She has long brown that went well with her 5'5 height. She has green eyes that look like a never ending field.

"Oh...nothing, like, the biggest heart throb asked me out today!" Kagome said, blushing. She was junior. She has long wavy blue black hair that stopped at the small of her back. She was 5'4 with brilliant blue eyes that looked like the sky on a clear day.

"Who asked you? Was it Miroku, or InuYasha?" Sango asked in shock, hoping it wasn't Miroku. Miroku is the School's pervert and a senior. He had black hair that was always pulled back at the nape of his neck. He is 5'10 with a body to die for. InuYasha was a junior like Kagome. He has silvery white hair and cute fluffy ears signifying he was a hanyou. He is 6 feet even with amber eyes that burned into you.

"Neither, it was InuYasha's brother, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, blushing even more. Sesshoumaru was a senior with the nicest body ever. He has silver hair that caressed down his back. He is 6'5 and has the reputation of coldest person in the school. He has Golden eyes that can see right through you.

"So what did you say?! You did say something right, right? Hopefully you didn't make a fool out of yourself!" said a crazed Sango; she was going off with this talking thing.

"Calm down ardillita. I talked to him and told him that I would have to get back to him tomorrow in second period, and if I decided beforehand to just to meet me after school here." Kagome said.

"Oh, so whatcha gonna tell him?" Sango asked, anxious.

"I will tell you after I tell him, and after I go to the movies, unless you want to come with me to see Shrek 3?"

"Sure, I'd love to go. Meet you at your house at four thirty, alright?" said a completely excited Sango.

"Okay, ardillita." said Kagome. Just then, Sango saw the school lecher, Miroku.

"Ummm, Kags, I have to go before the lecher comes over here. See you at four thirty, bye!" Sango said.

"Bye." Kagome said, watching her friend walk away; although not knowing it would be the last time for a couple of months. Well just then, the heart throb of the school walked and came towards her. He stopped right in front of her, and asked, "What is your answer?"

"Yes, I do. My answer is yes." Kagome said with a blush. The conversation didn't go unnoticed, because there was a particular person watching and listening to the two teenagers talk. He was quickly getting furious, and he snarled. He wanted his girl, and if she didn't want him, he wouldn't let her have anyone else.

Well, while they were talking, Kagome got a feeling that someone was watching her, so she turned around gradually, but didn't see anyone. She decided to cut this conversation short.

'I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind if I cut this short.'

"Ummm, Sesshoumaru, I have to go and baby-sit my little brother Zuko and my mom is leaving in fifteen minutes. I'll see ya tomorrow, k?" Kagome said.

"Okay, but I have two gifts for you. Here is one." He said, getting something out of his pocket. He then showed it to her.

"Oh my gosh!! Sesshoumaru, it's beautiful! How did you know I loved blue crescent moons?!" Kagome asked, excitedly, staring at her new bracelet in awe. The bracelet was white gold with blue crescent moon charms.

"A lil' birdie told me. I hope this will do as well." He leaned over, and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, and she started to respond, when all of the sudden they heard a car backfire. They broke apart, and looked at each other.

"Well, I really have to go now, talk to ya later!" Kagome said.

"Okay, I'll call you. Before you ask, I know your number. Let me see your cell real quick so I can put in the numbers where you can reach me at if anything happens. And if something does happen, and you can't reach me, call InuYasha, he can get a hold of me, okay?" Sesshoumaru explained while he punched in his numbers.

"Alright, bye!" Kagome left, waving to him. On her way to her car, she ran into four of her best friends Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Candy. She stopped to talk to them real quick.

"Hey you guys. How are you today?" She asked.

"Good, but I have a question for you. Can you baby sit Shippou for me? My mom wants to talk to my boyfriend, Kurama, and me about adult stuff. You know mortgages and stuff." Candy said.

"No, I don't mind, that is, if you don't mind me taking him to see Shrek 3? Sango and I are going tonight, and then afterwards we were going to go out to eat." Kagome asked.

"No, I don't mind...he just might fall asleep during the movie though." Candy said.

"Good, that's alright." Kagome said, before turning to the other three. "So, how are you guys doing?"

"We're all good, right girls?" Sakura answered, the others nodding their heads in affirmation.

"Great! Well, I have to go now, bye guys! Hey, Candy, you can bring Shippou over at four-fifteen, alright?" Kagome said, seeing her car and opening it.

"Ok, see ya then." Kagome drove home, and arrived at about four o' clock, so she decided to get changed. Before she was able, however, there was a knock on the door.

She opened it to reveal a bloody Sango, barely hanging on to consciousness. It looked as if she had been shot!

'But by who?' Kagome didn't have time to think on that; the blood on Sango meant that she was loosing too much, too fast. She needed help, and quick! Kagome started when all of the sudden she heard Sango whisper faintly,

"Help me Kags...help me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's me again sorry it took me SOOOOOO long to finally update anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Candy!!!

**Last time**

'But by who?' Kagome didn't have time to think on that; the blood on Sango meant that she was loosing too much, too fast. She needed help, and quick! Kagome started when all of the sudden she heard Sango whisper faintly,

"Help me Kags...help me."

**This Time**

"SANGO!!!" screamed Kagome catching Sango as she fell to the floor. Kagome was shocked to say the least. Her best friend was shot and lying in her hands, not knowing what to do so she called for her mother.

"Yes Kago…" Her mother was cut off but the sight of Sango bleeding in Kagome's arms.

"Kagome call the Ambulance!" Kun-Loon said walking over to Kagome taking Sango from her.

Kagome called the Ambulance and they came in record time. While the ambulance was driving away a black Mazda Z4 was driving out of an alley way.

**At the Taisho Household**

InuYasha was watching television and checking his Myspace at the same time, when the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi" He said

"InuYasha… Where is Sesshoumaru?" Said the person in a panic.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Sango… was just shot… and she's in the hospital!"

The line was silent with the exception of a crying Kagome.

"Kagome we'll be there in a few minutes. Till then just relax" with that the phone line went dead.

"SESSHOUMARU!" InuYasha yelled hurting his own ears in the process.

"What is it half-breed?" Sesshoumaru said callously.

"Shut up we have to get to the Tokyo Hospital, Kagome…" Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence before Sesshoumaru was out the door waiting for him to catch up.

**Tokyo Hospital**

Kagome and her friend Miroku sat in the waiting room along with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Candy, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They were all worried for their friend.

Miroku was taking it the hardest because he was in love with Sango. He may not show it but he really cared for only her. He was currently being comforted by Kagome.

The doctor came out looking tired. He had just got out of the emergency room.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi may I please speak with you a moment." Said the Doctor.

Kagome nodded and walked up to the doctor. She was nervous about what he would say to her. What would she do if Sango died? Who would be her maid of honor at her wedding? Who would she talk to about girl things?

"Miss Higurashi, Miss Houshi just got out of surgery and she's going to be okay but no one can see her till tomorrow." The doctor said before walking back toward the patients rooms.

**With Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha**

Sesshoumaru was driving like a maniac trying to get to the Hospital. He and InuYasha were trying not to think of what would happen when they got there.

"Fluff butt hurry up" InuYasha said anxious.

"Half-breed shut up" Sesshoumaru said impatiently pulling into the hospital parking lot.

They hopped out of the car and ran into the hospital toward the waiting room seeing that Kagome was talking to the doctor.

Well I'm gonna end it there for right now

**The Drama Corner**

IY: What are you nuts I'm in there

Me: hmm Yess I am nuts eats some pocky

Naraku: You know you want to share that pocky baby does a puppy face

Me: aww that so cute but no heheh

Please REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Candy who is my character that I created. Also Sesshoumaru is OOC

**Last Time**

"Half-breed shut up" Sesshoumaru said impatiently pulling into the hospital parking lot.

They hopped out of the car and ran into the hospital toward the waiting room. Seeing that Kagome was talking to the doctor.

**This Time**

Sesshoumaru ran to Kagome and hugged her as the doctor walked away. "Kagome, are you hurt? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not hurt," Kagome says breaking down, " Sango is hurt though. She was shot and left for dead but luckily she had the strength to come to my door."

Sesshoumaru was shocked by this but hugged her tighter letting her cry. He didn't think that saying something would help the situation so he stayed silent. He looked at InuYasha and Miroku talking. It looked like InuYasha was trying to comfort Miroku.

Kagome stopped crying long enough to thank him for coming to the hospital. She then placed her hand in Sesshoumaru's and walked over to Miroku to tell him what the doctor said.

BACK AT THE HIGURASHI HOUSE

The group went to Kagome's house and decided to spend the night there. InuYasha and Miroku slept in Souta's room. Souta is Kagome's older brother who is away at college at Auburn University in America. Sesshoumaru and Kagome slept on the couch only because Kagome started crying and fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru studied her form and face gently as he thought how this event had occurred. He was puzzled by all that is going on.. He is getting suspicious of everything that is going on because when he got to the Higurashi house he saw something that caught his eye. There was a note to in the bushes that said something about killing Sango. His eye narrowed at the thought of someone doing this to send a message for him to relinquish Kagome from their relationship so that person could have her.

'_That wouldn't be true. That wouldn't happen, would it?'_

After that thought Sesshoumaru fell asleep. Having no dreams that would have been welcomed with open arms, but having a dream that would be considered a nightmare.

_**Dream sequence**_

_**Sesshoumaru was searching for something that was unknown. He knew that it had something to do with Kagome. He looked around to see where Kagome was. He looked over his shoulder and saw that she was at the door crying her eyes out.**_

"_**Wench why are why are you crying? Are you that weak that you must cry when something happens?" Sesshoumaru said not being able to control the words coming out of his mouth.**_

"_**Sesshoumaru, I agreed to be your mate because I thought you loved me. But since what has happened to my friends I must not continue as your mate. I'm sorry but you are not who I thought you were. You are the cold hearted creature that people say you are. Though I didn't think of listening to the people who told me not to trust you, now I wish that I did." Kagome said venomously.**_

"_**Woman, how dare you speak to me in such a way? I am your superior and will not be treated as someone who is lower than that." Sesshoumaru advanced to Kagome grasping her throat.**_

"_**I will show you the respect you deserve." Kagome spit out looking at the door seeing that her new lover was watching. **_

"_**Sesshoumaru take you hands off of my woman", the newcomer said snarling, "If you do not then I will kill you for it."**_

_**As soon as those words left his mouth a dagger was sent through Sesshoumaru's heart. Kagome was forcing the dagger in deeper. Sesshoumaru let go of his grip on Kagome and fell to his knees…**_

Sesshoumaru bolted up off the couch, sweating profusely. He glanced down at Kagome and she was still sleeping. He then gathered her in his arms and rocked her.

Kagome began to stir in Sesshoumaru's arms and rolled over so she was now facing the couch cushion. At that exact moment, Souta walked in the house and up to Kagome's room and fell asleep on her bed.

DRAMA CORNER

NG2: well that's all for now

IY: how come I'm not in there more than that?

Kag: Because it's not about you

IY: Who gave you the right to take kagome?

Kag: SIT BOY!!!!

Please Review!!!!


	4. Apology

Sorry

I would like to say I am sorry because I have not wrote anymore chapters of my fics. I have been on a leabe of absence from my writing because of my future career. I will however update soon. I am in the process of rewriting my fanfic, especially love comes again. It will have a big twist that will most definitely leave you wondering what in the hell? So I will update real soon.

Expect:

Love comes again Chapter 1

Kiss of Midnight: Chapter 1

The waiting love: chapter 4 and it is also in the process of a better plot so if you find changes I apologize for the total confusion.

Scaring the children: will have a sequel, more information to come

The perfect reason: chapter 2

Heart Throb: chapter 4

IF you have any ideas please email them to me. I will gladly accept them. Please no flames. I understand that one of the stories is based off a book and it will follow the book. I planned it that way. I give Lara Adrian the credit for the book. You should really check it out. Also if you would like to suggest any kinds of pairs for any of the stories please contact me as well. Thank you and have a nice day.

Ringo

Naraku'sgurl2

Jacob's Reneesme


End file.
